


Insecurities

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames





	Insecurities

Rolling Travis under him, Shayne pins him to the bed, tucking their bodies as close together as he can with his boyfriend still struggling to push him away. 

 

“I said  _ leave it _ ,” Travis bites, but there’s enough hurt beneath that Shayne doesn’t move, pressing his face just below Travis’ ear and breathing slow and steady until Travis stops fighting. 

 

“It’ll get better.” 

 

“You don’t know that, Shayne. None of us do. They could send me down. Hell, they could  _ trade _ me and there isn’t anything -” 

 

“Travis,  _ stop _ . Stop.” Thing is, Shayne knows that’s all true. Hell, he remembers worrying about the same thing, when he was struggling to make plays and it felt like all his shortcomings were highlighted by just how good the newest rookie was; not that he blames Ivan, he never did, but there’s always a fear in hockey that your time could be up after any given moment.

 

Pushing himself up, Shayne touches Travis’ cheek gently, brushing along it until Travis closes his eyes and tilts his face into Shayne’s palm. “I can’t see Hexy trading you. That would be stupid to do to the team. And I know you don’t - I know you want to stay, Trav, we  _ all _ want to stay once we’re here, but there’s nothing wrong with going back to Lehigh. It worked for Scotty, yeah?” 

 

There’s no denying that, Shayne knows. Scotty’s been making a splash, even down on the fourth line. He talks about his time with the Phantoms as a great thing for himself and his game, and it’s been a bit of a comfort to the guys bouncing between the AHL and the NHL, trying to find their place. 

 

Travis sighs and nods. Shayne dips to brush a soft kiss to his forehead. “Give it time. It’ll be okay. I believe in you.” 

 

Finally, Travis wraps his arms around Shayne’s back, holding him close instead of trying to push him away. His fingers clutch at Shayne’s hoodie, and they settle comfortably together on the bed. “Thank you.” 

 


End file.
